<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transcendence is a choice by NovaClarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420733">Transcendence is a choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaClarke/pseuds/NovaClarke'>NovaClarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Season 7 spoiler, The 100 (TV) Season 7, reader - Freeform, transcendence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaClarke/pseuds/NovaClarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last war was avoided. People transcended. Reader decided to come back. She never thought he would too.</p><p>(I'm obviously bad at summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Santiago | Xavier/Reader, Reader/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transcendence is a choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gabriel?"</p><p>"Transcendence is a choice”, he said with a smile.</p><p>“But you were..”</p><p> </p><p><em>Dead</em>. The word echoed through her mind, as the man in front of her took a step towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Still in the mind drive ?”</p><p> </p><p>Realization hit her hard. How come she didn’t think of it?<br/>
Running straight to him, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as she could as she let her tears fall freely.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alive”, she sobbed, feeling him hold her back.</p><p> </p><p><em>You came back</em>, she wanted to say, <em>you chose to come back</em>. Her heart, though, still heavy, wouldn’t let her, and they only stood there, holding each other as a new life was to begin.</p><p>One with a simple rule:<span class="u"><strong>Whatever the hell we want</strong></span>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooooooooooo to anyone who's reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too bad. I had the idea a bit after watching the finale. I'm not sure Gabriel could have come back, but since Emori did... Uh, I guess it's not impossible?<br/>I loved the character of Gabriel since the first time we saw him, and even though his death made sense in a way, I would have loved to see more of him. I would have loved for him to get a chance to live with the others.</p><p>I'll gladly take advice and opinions on this (or the show itself, the finale).<br/>I'm sorry for any mistakes across the text, and I'll be happy to correct them if you find any.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>